


Small Things

by Dreamer372



Series: Church [2]
Category: Church-Original Animatic
Genre: F/M, Other, Small headcanons for these guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer372/pseuds/Dreamer372
Summary: It is the small things that make us happy. Small things that please us, soothe us, and help us sleep sometimes. It's always the small things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Original Animatic |Church](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/477970) by Toastyhat. 



It took about three days until Ashivon would curl next to Sanga in their sleep, his back pressed solidly against her side. His tail would always wrap around the closest part he could- her waist, her leg, her wrist, anything. And somehow, one of her hands would always end up on the nearest skin- his ankle, his hair, his shoulder, anything. The little one would attempt to cuddle between them, but they never let their skin contact break as they drew the kit into their pile.

* * *

 

It took about a week before Ashivon would walk close enough that his tail would brush against her legs, almost as a constant reminder that she was still here, she was still safe, she wasn't hurt or dead. He didn't let any sign of bad memories show as he sought out small touches to constantly remind him she was closeby.

* * *

 

It took about two weeks before Sanga would seek him out on the colder nights, attempting to curl into his side like the child that traveled with them. The kit tried cuddling between them, but Ashivon prided himself on the fact that he was large enough to wrap around them both. His group was safe and warm.

* * *

 

It was the final day of summer when they finally reached a small village, one that was finally... safe. Ashivon refused to leave her side, tail wrapped around her wrist, and the kit was held tightly in his arms. They spoke with the town's leader, who understood their situation, but reminded them that they could not be associated with the town, lest they face the wrath of the Divine. Sanga's face fell, but then the man mentioned a house a few miles away. It was abandoned and still unclaimed, as the previous occupants had died in the house. "Peacefully, mind you," He had said. "But died there nonetheless."

She glowed and thanked him, pulling Ashivon behind her. The stares were still there, as were the whispers, but they were nothing. After all, she considered herself the kit's mother at this point, and Ashivon was her lover in all but bed, so who was she to correct them?

The hut was in complete disarray, but it was just the right size. It had a main room that included the living room, dining room, and kitchen in one, a single large bedroom, and a small outhouse outside. It was a lake-front home, so they would have to worry about flooding, but there would always be fresh water. 

Ashivon seemed cheerful and understood that this was to be their new home, so he did his best to help out. With some help from the town, the two got it fixed up within a week and in return, Sanga gave them all baked dished as thanks.

* * *

It was the day before winter officially started when a few timid knocks sounded against the door. Sanga opened it warily, but quickly relaxed as she saw some of the women from around town. Ashivon peeked his head in from the bedroom, but Sanga waved him off, assuring him she was fine. He smiled and nodded,heading back into tell the little one stories.

The women were all giggling, before they sobered and told Sanga about the winter festival. It was a large celebration in hopes of bringing in a short winter, and one of the village's many chances to get all dressed up. She paused and told them that she technically wasn't allowed in the village for festivals (something the mayor had warned her against), when his wife stood up and assured her that it would be fine.

"But what about an outfit? I barely have two outfits, and neither of them are festival worthy-"

"We brought you some of our old dresses. I've grown too short for these, but they should fit you," The mayor's wife assured. Sanga smiled and nodded, taking them. They were a dark blue, almost the same shade as-

The youngest giggled, "We redyed the one on the top to match your lover's pants. There were also some hand-made stuff thrown in there, because we thought that wearing the same pants everyday would be uncomfortable." Sanga nodded and began to tear up slightly. No one had shown them this kind of kindness, a disavowed Divinity nun and a demon with a child, one that no one was sure wasn't their's biologically, would think to receive. 

"Thank you. Thank you all. We'll make it to the festival-"

The youngest wasn't done talking, "But only if you bring that scrumptious redberry pie and wear the matching clothes. We threw two pairs of pants in for your child as well."

Tears began to actively flow down her cheeks as she sniffed, "Thank you, I-I'll bring the pie-"

"Sanga?" Ashivon asked from the door again. He was nervous, a small feeling he couldn't get over when there were unfamiliar people around, but he was also nervous because Sanga was crying and-

She grinned, "I'm fine, Ashivon, I promise. W-We, I-"

The mayor's wife smiled and put a hand over hers and stroked it with her thumb, "We were just trying to welcome you in, hon. You've lived here for a season and haven't raised a lick of trouble. My child gets into more messes than you three and he's a full grown man." Sanga and Ashivon laughed and the vistors stood. "Well, we've kept you long enough, we should be going."

Sanga nodded and put the clothes down and went to open the door, "Alright, and thank you all again so much. I don't know-"

The second oldest smiled, "Don't worry about it, dear. We look out for our own and we ask that should we ever need it, you'll be there to help."

"Always," The former nun promised.

 


	2. From my YouTube comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I grabbed this from my comments posted to someone's reply on the video. Slight deviation from the actual story or this is later, when the others can actually speak 'Common'.

The child crooned as he buried his face in Sanga's shoulder as he woke up from a nightmare. She shushed him gently, scratching him behind his horns, "What was it, angel?"

"It was about Dad, before..." The child sniffed again and a different hand buried itself in his hair, claws gently massaging his scalp.

"We're far away from there, angel. You won't have to do anything like that. Not if your mother or I have anything to say about it," Ashivon crooned, wrapping his tail around his small family. In complete honesty, he still got night terrors of his time there too, where Sanga was killed before his own execution and they couldn't get out-

Sanga rested her forehead against his, an action oh so familiar to the both of them, and it eased the older demon enough to relax. The child between them curled more between them and Ashivon moved closer, almost hiding him between their bodies. The adults smiled to each other before the warmth of each other let them drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

He knew his parents were not ones to be reckoned with. His father was just like him, a demon. Ashivon knew how to hold himself and it showed in fights. Not a single action was wasted, leaps, swipes, or a fang-filled bite, especially when his mother was involved. Not to say Sanga wasn't a bad fighter, but he treasured her more than anything. Whenever the child asked him about it one day, Ashivon would simply pause before ruffling his hair and said, "She is my everything." He would then run off to find her and subconsciously wrapped his tail around her wrist, making sure she was still there.

But... there was one day the Divine came a little too close to catching them. They were quickly dispatched, of course, but Ashivon got hurt in the process. Sanga was by him in an instant, protecting him against the polestaffs the Divine carried. His mother had one herself, but it was wooden. She got struck and Ashivon's world froze as he heard her cry out. Red clouded his vision as he roared and began killing everyone around them, no matter how many injuries he got. When it was only him and Sanga left in the clearing, the child allowed himself to breathe from his place in a high tree (Sanga had pushed him up there and urged him to climb while his father distracted them quickly).

Ashivon limped over to Sanga and fell to his knees, checking over her injury. It was a cut on her cheek, but it was slowly drying up. Sanga began looking over his own injuries and she just started crying. Her hands were raised and she kept trying to push them to Ashivon, but she kept screaming it wasn't working. His father crooned quietly and grabbed her wrists, "It doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt," he insisted. They wrapped each other up in a tight embrace before they pushed each other up.

He ran out of the wood and towards them. Sanga smiled and opened an arm, one he gladly curled under. A small sound behind them was heard before a glowing whip came around and wrapped itself around Ashivon. He cried out before he was dragged back.

A particularly stubborn Divine was slowly standing, Ashivon bound at his feet, "You will return to pay your your crimes." Sanga slowly unwrapped her arm from her child and frowned, "Little angel, don't watch this." She reached behind her to grab a familiar axe, and the child looked anywhere else. He didn't see his mother striding over angrily to the Divine before bolting. The Divine paled, trying to pull at Ashivon, but Sanga roared and the axe left her hand. A moment later, the man fell and the ropes holding Ashivon down disappeared. He gasped for air and Sanga was by his side in a second, burying her hands in his hand. His arms wrapped around her, grounding himself. She was safe, his heart was safe.

The child crooned behind them and Ashivon opened an arm this time. The kid smiled before going to curl up next to them. The demons purred as Sanga buried her hands in their hair.

His parents were not ones to be reckoned with. Ashivon was scary, but if anyone dared threaten the one who gave him a purpose, he was downright terrifying. Sanga was caring and a moral compass, but if anyone threatened her family, she was scarier than Ashivon at his worst. He loved his parents so much. He just didn't know why the Divinity couldn't leave them alone.

 


	3. Happy Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About ten years after the reunion of Angel and his parents

Sanga smiled as she hugged the child, well, he wasn't much of a child anymore. He stood over her head now, but his eyes still shone like they did ten years ago. "Hey, Auntie," He smiled. His tail swayed side to side gently.

"Little Angel," She chuckled, rubbing his back. Slight designs caught her hands and she gasped, "You got your shavings!"

The demon laughed and pulled away to show her. Bold swirls and delicate dots covered his upper back fur, "Yep! Mom and Dad finally let me have them! They... They wanted to take slight inspiration from everything and..." He lifted up his hair and at the base of his skull was the sign of Divinity. Sanga gasped, holding her hand over her chest, over the mark. It had long since healed, but sometimes, her eye still caught it, or someone in public would stare. Sometimes children would wander over and ask if was really her, the Divine runaway.

"Angel, you..."

He nodded and lowered his hair. He faced her and pulled her in for a hug, "I know... I haven't seen you in a few years, but... Mom and Dad told me what would really happen in the Sanctuary and I could  _never_ thank you or Uncle enough for..."

A warm hand came and clasped over the back of his neck, "You never have to thank us. Just never forget what happened that night, alright?" The younger demon turned to see Ashivon, smiling understandingly. The boy pulled away from Sanga to yank Ashivon in for a hug. They slapped each other's backs a few times before pulling away. "Little one, I'm not going to be able to call you little one anymore if you keep growing."

"I'm already taller than you, old man," He grinned, crouching playfully. Ashivon smiled back and took a few steps back. His posture was really for some wrestling. Sanga rolled her eyes and stepped between them.

"Boys, not in the house. Go outside, ok?" They whined and she laughed, pushing them out the door, "Go! And don't you dare  _think_ about dragging dirt into this house!" The younger crooned in protest, but Ashivon laughed.

"You really have not changed, little one. C'mon," He pulled him into a headlock and pulled him out the door. Sanga sighed and watched them leave. Whereas the younger had a beautiful pattern climbing up his back, Ashivon's was scarred into his back. While there were a few white hairs already seeping into the thick winter fur, marks form his years in Divinity were still very present. His parents had tried to cut in a pattern, but after too many protests from him, they let him be. His designs had been cut in by his early years.

She wouldn't know it, but the two were talking while wrestling. Angel was asking questions about Sanctuary, questions that no one else had been able to get out of Sanga or Ashivon. Ashivon answered truthfully. He knew this person. He knew what could have happened to the child and no one deserved the truth more than him.  He told stories of his kills, of his dark cages, and the one light in his life over the years.

Sanga

Sanga was his everything

Sanga showed him life when he was death

The boy had nodded, or tried to, as he was pinned to the ground. Ashivon pulled him up and paused, "You remember that one morning in the mess hall, in the Perseus platoon?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked curiously. He did remember it. Sanga had been holding his hand and Ashivon's, when Jamison started speaking. He hadn't understood the man's rough voice then, but he had a feeling he was going to understand very soon.

Ashivon looked to his claws, "It was a flashback."

Angel lowered his head, "I've heard about them. Soldiers who have seen- done horrible things. Average people who-"

"Children, who had killed in self-defense and had to face literal demons," He whispered. "That morning, those words sent me back into the ring. I was taught- trained to take out any target, and I... I only saw a target. I... It was the only day that I hurt-" His voice cracked. Even after all these years, he couldn't bear to think about the time he fell into his trauma and injured the one he cared most about.

"You hurt her. She cried, but she never blamed you," Angel stated. He walked forward and covered Ashivon's hands. "You two gave me everything, but Sanga would never have blamed you. She's awesome like that. She's, well, Mom told me that Sanga was practically my mom for those weeks. Even after I got back with my actual parents, I still stayed with Sanga. I..." He closed his eyes and gripped his elbows. His claws dug in and blood pooled in the cuts, "If you and Sanga could keep me safe, and my parents couldn't even keep me from Divinity, it was no argument. I was safer with you two."

Ashivon blinked in surprise, "That's why you stayed with us for a while." Angel nodded and the older demon smiled. "Hey, it's fine, ok? Everyone's alright now, and I know Sanga knows you love us. You did come back, right?" Angel nodded and Ashivon pulled him in for a hug. "Alright you little furball, let's brush off and head in for dinner. It's cooked pheasant and rabbit for dinner."He released his old friend, clapping him on the shoulder. Angel chirped and tried to bound away, but Ashivon pounced. "Hey! I said brush off!"

Sanga heard yelling from outside and looked out the window. She smiled happily and went to turn the pheasant. She knew that Angel might not have been _hers_ , but he was hers, and that's all that counted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy mother's day!


	4. These are Poisonous? Yeah right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place sometime on the Journey (TM). Probably going to put this in the actual story at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't try this at home, kids.

The group began hiking through a large field. Flowers were everywhere, a few bushes spotted the landscape, but the only trees were on the outskirts. Tselah was having a field-day (Sanga laughed a little in her head, then promptly groaned), running around and chasing butterflies. Ashivon was keeping a close eye on him, knowing he could easily disappear in the tall grass. Sanga looked over the horizon and a familiar looking bush caught her eye. She grinned and walked over, plucking several. She stuck a few in her mouth, chewing happily.

"S-Sanga, tell me you didn't just eat some of those berries," Hargens asked randomly. Sanga blinked at the panicked look on the other woman's face.

"I did, why?" She popped a couple more, cocking her head.

Zariath stopped, "Hargens?"

The soldier fell to her knees, "S-She ate some nightshade berries." She looked up to see Sanga still eating a few. "S-Stop it!"

Drooden rushed over, "Sanga, those are poisonous!" Ashivon froze and looked over as the man paled. "You're going to die!"

Sanga stared for a moment before laughing. She threw the rest in her mouth, "Guys, we used to eat these as children all the time! People raised at the Sanctuary were slowly given these until we built up an immunity!" She laughed harder and stumbled over to Hargens, "I'm fine! I'm not going to die!"

"That's why you never let me have any?" Ashivon asked, looking back at the bush. Now that he thought about it, it did look familiar. They grew all over the grounds. 

She nodded, "I mean, I took it to a different level because, well..." Ashivon nodded. Sanga wasn't the best child, so going without food was common. It was understandable that she found other things to eat. "But no, I'm fine! I could eat a small bowlful and be fine!" She went to grab more, but Doc clasped his hand over her shoulder.

"Please, for our sakes, don't." She nodded and pushed on.

* * *

They never expected it to come in handy.

They were at a large dinner party, hosted by a... questionable court official. The entire group, short of Tselah, had been invited for dinner. Their host was hosting it as an apology for earlier behavior, but Jamison warned he was not to be trusted. As suggested by the host, they'd begin with drinks and general chatting so they'd get their appetites up. Drinks were pours, a sweet smelling purple drink. The bureaucrat said it was a local specialty, and because they all had work tomorrow, drinking wine would not have been an honest idea.

Sanga reached for it first and took a sip. Her eyes widened and she quickly swallowed, "You know, Jamison, it reminds me of those berries on the way to the capital." She took another deep gulp, "It's really sweet."

Jamison's eyes narrowed, "Is that so? Well, you know how we are in Perseus platoon, no pleasures until the work is done." He turned to the host, "May we please have water? And for Ashivon too, he's still getting used to rich foods and drinks." The host pursed his lips, but waved a servant forward. Water was brought out for everyone but Sanga. With a wink from Hargens, Sanga continued to drink the poisoned cup.

After her third cup, their host slammed his hands on the table, "How are you-" 

Sanga raised an eyebrow and grinned, "You forget where I come from, Sir. I ate Belladonna as a snack as a child."

"So, do you admit your failed attempt on our lives, or must we sit through a poisoned food course as well?" Jamison quipped. The host sighed in defeat and put his head in his hands.

He was executed the next day by nightshade ingestion.

* * *

It became almost a joke. Whenever a particular member of court was being disturbing, Sanga would eat a few nightshade berries. It would freak them out to the point of falling silent. 

But... it stopped being funny after the third attempt on the group's life. Sanga became their unofficial tester and as a gift, court members would occasionally by her vials of Belladonna juice. Whether it was malicious or not, she didn't know, but she drank them anyway. It was also a party trick.

* * *

They stopped laughing when the Queen had an odd suspicion and asked for Sanga to switch glasses with her. She did so wordlessly, but the moment she smelt the drink, she put it down. The woman narrowed her eyes, "Is there something wrong, Belladonna?"

Sanga trembled, "Whatever's in there is not belladonna, but it's not safe to drink."

"How would you know?" A court member across the table demanded. She bared her teeth, but Jamison kicked her chair under the table. She composed herself, but she still growled her answer.

"I was trained to be a warrior. While many children came to be able to eat nightshade without a problem, only a small faction within Divinity were trained to know other poisons. That smells different. It smells musty," Sanga defended.

The man scoffed, "It's old wine. It's supposed to smell musty."

The Queen hummed and her eyes settled on the court member from before, "Tell me, would you like to switch cups? If you trust your own word so much, you'll drink from it." He grumbled, but did not move. The Queen nodded and two guards came up behind him. 

They gave the wine to a dog. It died within the hour.

* * *

Sanga smiled as she walked through her garden. Her hair had long since turned grey and her eyes weren't as good as before. She stopped before a berry bush and buried her hand in it. Plucking a few berries out, she popped them into her mouth- "Don't eat those! You'll die!" 

She scoffed and turned, "Ashivon, knock it off." Her love chuckled as he strode over and folded himself over her. Her back was pressed to his chest and she leaned into him, "How's the little angel and his little demons doing?" He laughed again.

He kissed the top of her head, "They're just fine. Tselah's been working to get their immunity raised, just like you taught him. There have been no major issues so far." She hummed in approval and they walked back inside.

 

 


	5. Fan art page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been getting some fanart recently and I wanted to share the beautiful works!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting these with permission (or if I'm not, please let me know so I can take them down!) but if the creators (and if anyone tries to pose, I _will_ know) want me to link to their page, let me know so I can do that! More will be added later?  
> Please note that some of these will be coming from the discord NSFW fic, but nothing explicit will be posted.  
> Also: why are some of these rotated??? I'm sorry, there's not much I can do

Volgen by [Dexteri](https://www.deviantart.com/nainteins)

Zariath by [Dexteri](https://www.deviantart.com/nainteins)

Drooden by [Dexteri](https://www.deviantart.com/nainteins)

Jamison by [Dexteri](https://www.deviantart.com/nainteins)

Doc by [Dexteri](https://www.deviantart.com/nainteins)

Hargens by [Dexteri](https://www.deviantart.com/nainteins)

Or you can find the whole collection here: <https://dexterii-art.tumblr.com/post/186295214839/httpsarchiveofourownorgworks18964258>

The twins from the discord chapter by [YeetusInfinitus24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetusInfinitus24/pseuds/YeetusInfinitus24)/IsaRedEye (Or YeetusInfinitus24 on the Discord)

Baby talk by [YeetusInfinitus24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetusInfinitus24/pseuds/YeetusInfinitus24)/IsaRedEye (Or YeetusInfinitus24 on the Discord)

For better quality: [here!](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/598279571548143628/599267552413220866/20190712_125449.jpg)

Volgen by [YeetusInfinitus24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetusInfinitus24/pseuds/YeetusInfinitus24)/IsaRedEye (Or YeetusInfinitus24 on the Discord)

Hargens by Lou159 (from the Discord)

Destroy me, Sir by Lou159 (from the discord)

Or for better quality: [here!](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/592881474068545536/601507272379728035/20190718_211447.jpg)

Hargens and Zariath by [Blue Sparrow (Twitter)](https://twitter.com/BlueSparrow285) , [blueesparrow (Tumblr)](https://bluuesparrow.tumblr.com/), [blue-sparrow-art (Tumblr)](https://blue-sparrow-art.tumblr.com/), or [MissNightingaleBlue on here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightingaleBlue/pseuds/MissNightingaleBlue) (She's said she uses her twitter most often)

Sanga and Ashivon Formal-wear by [Dexteri](https://www.deviantart.com/nainteins)


	6. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried halfway through writing this. I'm not kidding, I had to pause twice. I don't think it's because of the story *shrug*.
> 
> Please read the end note

Sanga walked out onto the porch, smiling at the birds and sunlight as they cast over the valley. It was in full bloom, so she counted her blessings she didn't have allergies. She looked around and saw Ashivon sitting on his rocking chair. He looked almost to be asleep, but she knew by his flicking tail that he wasn't. "Hey there, sleepyhead."

He hummed, "Hey, Sanga?" She hummed and went to sit next to him on her own rocking chair. "Can you describe peace?"

"Where's this coming from?" She asked, reaching for his hand. He squeezed hers, sighing.

"Nothing, but... I just wanted to know if that's what I'm feeling," Ashivon asked quietly.

Sanga smiled weakly and looked out over the valley. At the top, they were safe from flooding, but they also had a beautiful view. Colors of all kinds lit up the ground, blanketing in patches, intermixing, or just dotted the green landscape. She could hear bees buzzing, passing from flower to flower with no worry, and bird fluttering on the wind, dancing with each other. "Peace is... this," She mused. 

"Peace is the feeling in your bones when they know they can rest, when nothing's wrong. It's a calm that makes you want to sit out here and sleep, with no worries. It's the warm feeling in your body when you know in your heart that everything's ok. It's... a lightness that makes your mind feel like it's about to float out of your body and just everything doesn't matter, but you're enjoying life and living on and..." 

She waved her hand in front of her, "Peace is this. There are probably snakes and things out there willing to hurt you, but they don't matter. The birds are living their lives, but singing in joy as you pass through. Nothing's going to hurt us out here and it's stability."

Ashivon hummed, "I... I think I'm at peace."

"I am too, Ashivon. I am too," Sanga breathed, squeezing his hand. They smiled and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

" _BACK OFF! YOU'RE NOT MY PARENTS!_ " Tselah screamed as he pushed Sanga back. She stared in shock, but her face shifted into an understanding smile as hurt tears appeared in her eyes. " _You're not my Mom, Sanga! So stop pretending you are!"_

"I know I'm not your Mom, Angel, but I'm here for you when you need me, like now," She whispered. She knew he could hear her, even as tears rushed down his face.

"You don't understand!" He screamed back, rubbing his eyes on his arm. His teeth were bared, and his claws looked like he was ready to attack. "So stop pretending like you do!"

Sanga hummed, "You're right, I don't. Things were different for me growing up. But even if things were different, that doesn't mean I'm not going to help you. Everything  _will_ be ok, little Angel, I promise you."

He growled as he wiped his eyes more, "But you don't know that! You're not there like you used to be-"

"But I'm here now," Sanga eased, slowly moving closer. He didn't seem to notice as he continued to growl quietly.

"But what does that count for? I can't always trust you to be there," Tselah cut in again. He glowered at her, "How can you be so  _happy_ about this?"

She felt her tears slowly creep down her face, "Because I have to be strong. I'm dying on the inside, Tselah, but even I want you to know that everything's going to be ok. I won't let things get bad."

"They already have!" Tselah barked, taking a step back as Sanga took a step forward.

Sanga shook her head, "It will, and things will calm down and things will be peaceful, alright?" He was within arm's reach and Sanga gently pulled him into a hug. Tselah sobbed harder as he clutched her.

"I-I- You have n-no r-right," He hiccuped, burying his face in her chest. She hummed, running her fingers through his hair.

"It'll be ok, Angel, I promise. I won't let anything bad to you, I promise," She soothed, feeling her tears begin to pour off her chin, but she held him tight. "I may not be your mother, but I still love you and I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

Tselah just continued to sob as he let her hold him. His tears slowly exhausted him and he slumped. Sanga knew he wasn't asleep, but he might as well have been. She picked him up and carried him into the house. Ashivon was out at the moment, probably for the best, and she carried Tselah into the den. Placing him onto the group bed, she tucked him in and kissed his forehead. She laid down next to him and stroked his hair, "Nothing's going to happen, Angel, I won't let it." 

As he drifted off, Sanga felt her tears come faster as she watched over him. She didn't remember what caused the particular outburst, but she knew he was sad and angry and  _scared_ , but she knew he would feel the peace. 

A gentle weariness tugged at her bones as she looked up. Tselah had insisted on painting the ceiling one afternoon, so Ashivon had placed him on his shoulders and let him do as he pleased. She smiled tearfully at the memory and she knew everything  _would_ be ok. A calmness spread through her mind as it cleared and uplifted. Her heart slowed as she could have sworn she could have started floating.

Her eyes closed and they drifted off to sleep. Everything would be ok. They knew it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to say this, but I might be taking a few days off. I'm, quite frankly, exhausted and I need to rest. This move is sapping a lot out of me and I might end up having a screaming match here soon with my dad. I kinda had one with my mom, but it ended in tears (we weren't mad at each other, don't worry), but I just... need... time. If I don't respond to ANYTHING over the next few days, I just need time alone


	7. Hair?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stuck this in the Discord a while back and someone *cough*Dexteri*cough* told me I should put this somewhere

Capillus smiled as he approached the cage, "Hello, how're we doing today?"

Ashivon huffed, but said nothing. He knew that speaking was a bad idea, no matter how much he liked this human.

Capillus chuckled, "Tell me about it. It's summer, _everyone's_ asking me for a haircut and I'm over here like, where were y'all three weeks ago?" He sat and pulled out a pair of scissors, "C'mon, you know the drill."

Ashivon huffed again, but ambled over to the bars. He plopped down with his back to the bars, waiting. He didn't have to wait long as a hand gently carded through his back fur. He couldn't help the loud purr that erupted from his chest, but it grew a hint louder as the human groomer laughed.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" He asked and reached for the scissors. He began trimming along the edges and shorten the current shag there. "You've gotten more fur! You're looking more and more like the librarian's cat! But that thing is so evil, but you're not, no, you're a giant kitten, aren't you?" Capillus cooed, running his fingers through his fur. Ashivon still purred even though he knew Capillus was talking down to him.

Capillus was kind when the others refused to even look at him without a glare on their face. After several minutes of getting a trim, Capillus tapped his shoulder, "Hey, I'm moving to your head, please don't eat my hands."

Ashivon rolled his eyes and he chuckled quietly. Capillus hummed as he stuck his hands through the bars, "You know, I swear you can understand me more than the others let on. One of my Sisters gets nervous when you're involved. The others don't notice, but they don't notice me either." Ashivon's purrs dampened and he wrapped his tail around Capillus's wrist.

The human chuckled, "Thanks, big guy. Nice to know I have one friend in here." Ashivon's purrs returned as he understood the feeling.

* * *

Capillus stiffened as he heard a pair of footsteps approaching, "Pst, someone's coming, growl or-or something!"

Ashivon ignored him in turn for purring louder. His tail swished behind him in amusement and Capillus could swear he could hear his heart in his ears, "Seriously! They could kill me for-"

The door swung open and it was immediately followed by an angry groan, "Ashivon, I swear to the Goddess-" The intruder froze as they saw Capillus.

"S-Sister Sanga," He stammered. "I-It's not what it looks like I swear-"

"It is," The demon from next to him quipped.

She hummed, "Apparently. So this is where you've been getting your head scratches?" Capillus swore he was hallucinating. T-There was no way a fellow murder baby was actually _talking to the Executioner_.

"S-Sister Sanga, w-what-"

She raised an eyebrow, "Brother Capillus. Ashivon tells me you're one of his friends?"

His mouth opened and closed like a fish's, "I-I-It t-thought h-he a-always-s k-knew what I-I was s-saying, b-but, I-I-I never knew-"

"I can talk," Ashivon confirmed quietly. "I... Thank you. For everything."

Capillus took a deep breath, "I-I'm not dying, am I? T-This isn't some trial from the Goddess-"

Ashivon snarled loudly and Sanga stiffened. Capillus yelped and pulled out his scissors from his pocket as a weapon, "What's-"

"Sister Sanga, Brother Capillus, what is the meaning of this?" A higher Divine asked as he entered.

Sanga lifted her head, "Brother Capillus thought he had missed a particular patch of fur and wished to take care of it, but the Executioner reacted badly. I was merely here to supervise in case of wounds."

The man narrowed his eyes, "Brother Capillus, Sister Sanga, you know better than to speak to the Executioner alone. Get away from there, now."

Sanga nodded and looked sharply at Capillus. He nodded weakly and put his scissors away. He followed behind Sanga and the other Divine, but he looked back to see Ashivon smiling, lashing his tail. The Divine soon left them, but the instant he was out of earshot, Sanga slammed Capillus against the wall, "You will tell _no_ _one_ , do you understand me? They'll have us all _killed."_

He raised his hands, "Please, mercy! The Execu-"

"Ashivon!" Sanga snarled, pushing harder.

"A-Ashivon! H-Has been one of my only friends! I-I wouldn't d-do that, even if...." He swallowed and bowed his head.

Sanga released him, "Thank you, Brother Capillus." She relaxed and sighed, "He... He enjoys your talks, you know. He's mentioned you once or twice, but he does care. And he has better hearing, but he mostly wants to humor you."

Capillus flushed, "O-Oh. Well, thank you. I would have fainted if-"

Sanga waved her hand, "Hey, you're in this too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm back from my break yet, but someone wanted this put in here from the discord. Capillus is a unplanned character, but he might make an appearance...? I'll keep everyone updated, but for an update, my move in day is July 15th. There will probably be radio silence then sooo... *Shrug*


	8. The Graces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to get all this down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the Golden Cathedral can be found in the discord story, chapter three

Sanga held up her hands, "Ok, I'm sorry, I've heard all of this, but... can someone explain it please?"

Gabrielle and Jamison shared a look. The Queen hummed, "What part do you need?"

"All of it. Wordsmiths, Seers, Minders, the Graces, and what's this All?" She asked.

Ashivon blinked and nodded, "Now that you mention it, I'm curious about that too." The rest of the group was handling Platoon duties, so they were alone.

Jamison sighed, "I'm going to have to start from the very beginning, aren't I?"

Gabrielle grinned, "I'm afraid so. Such a shame you're just a myth nerd." She elbowed him and he pushed her chair away. Garbrielle stuck her tongue out and Jamison rolled his eyes.

"You're so immature," He grumbled. He turned back to the group, "Anyway, we don't know what there was in the beginning, but what we've gathered is this: there was a head deity and they created everything. The problem is that in doing so, they nearly faded out of existence. They made the Goddess, God, and the Exiled."

Ashivon frowned, "We heard Volvan call the Exiled the Guide."

Jamison paused, "What?" He got up and raced over to a bookshelf. He muttered to himself insistently as he looked over the bookshelves. "Gabby, Book of Beginnings, Grandfather's copy-"

"Bookshelf B, third row, fourth spot," She offered instantly. Jamison nodded and ran over and wrenched a massive book off a shelf. Grunting as he pulled it up, he ran his hands over it gently, but quickly.

"Where is it, where is it," He growled. His eyes seemed to find something, "And so, Guide thee Exiled across from the Goddess to the God-" He whirled around, "Gabby, it's been wrong this whole time!"

She swallowed, "Are you saying-"

He nodded and groaned, "Teacher Pallas was right."

Ashivon and Sanga shared a look, "What?

Gabrielle sighed, "We... had a tutor throughout our childhoods who taught us. They were forceful, but they were usually right. The only thing we disagreed on was that the third Grace's name actually was. Pallas always said it was the Guide, but Exiled had been around for hundred of years, so I guess either would be correct."

Jamison nodded and returned to his chair, "Right, but... continuing on. The All practically vanished. They had no power, but it left the God, Goddess and... Guide... alone. The thing was, in creating them, they were also given a physical form on earth. These were found and revered, but they were fought over in the beginning. Fenry, even before the split with Divinity, had to fight to assemble all three. We eventually managed to get all of them in the Golden Cathedral, or the Church of the Three Graces. You remember hearing about that, right?" Ashivon and Sanga nodded as they remembered the talk about the mystical church.

"Well, between the three, when they were all pushed together, scorched a symbol into the ground. Guess what it was?" Gabrielle asked. 

"The sign of the three graces?" Ashivon tried. She nodded and looked back to her brother.

He nodded, "People grew curious. 'Why that symbol?' Well, I can't even begin to fathom how, but they managed to make the tattoo ink and implanted it. They found having it on the chest, over the center of your existence, worked the best. Apparently some people played around with them and found that taking away some parts out would inhibit some of the graces, but one part was essential." He took out a piece of paper and found an inkwell with a pen. He drew out five different images. One was the complete graces tattoo, another was the Divinity Tattoo, a third was its mirror image, another was a circle with a line just cutting it in half, and then the last was just lines.

Sanga frowned, "I don't get it?"

"Through trials, we came to find that they all need the circle. We're playing on guess work still to say that it's the All, but that's our best guess. But apparently they react so badly with each other because they remember their parent and somehow, their emotional state is also linked into the tattoos. A theory I have-" Jamison said.

Gabrielle groaned, "Jamison, no-"

"Is that it's the All seeing their children in pain and because their existence is, well, everything, everything feels it. Tattoos are pretty much focal points so whereas everyone feels it, it's focused more on the tattooed. But that's my theory," He said proudly.

Gabrielle stared at him, "You're an idiot."

Ashivon scratched the back of his head, "We kinda heard Volvan telling the story and even she said it was the graces."

"You know what, fine," He huffed. 

"Drama queen," Gabrielle huffed, rolling her eyes. Jamison glared at her. Sanga tsked and he turned to her.

"Thank you, carrying on. So, two things happened with the creation of the Three Graces: the True Priests and the gifted," He started. "For whatever reason, True priests came to be a step above regular Tattooed. It could be that they exemplify their respective Deity's key points, or they just really liked them. We don't know that yet either. We can't seem to get an answer about it. But the Gifted are a different story."

Gabrielle cut in, "Speak no evil, see no evil, hear no evil."

"Wordsmiths, Seers, and Minders, right," Ashivon nodded.

Jamison nodded, "Right. Each one has a certain correlation. Wordsmiths have a special connection to the Goddess, as they usually use their ability to their or others' advantage. Seers have a connection to the Exiled, er, Guide, as they usually use it to look for signs of deception or hidden threats. Minders are more of the God's domain, but for two reasons. They have a disturbingly high suicide rate, but also because there is no greater social equalizer than someone's thoughts." Jamison was a little tense as he listed the reasons.

"Oh," Sanga muttered, looking down.

Ashivon frowned, "I hate to say this, but Seers seem to get the short end of stick."

Gabrielle grinned, "Actually, Seers have a few special abilities my dear brother probably forgot to mention."

Jamison hummed, "Seers can not only see things in greater detail, but we can also usually tell if someone is more in touch with the Graces or if an object is more... attuned to the Graces as well."

"What?" Sanga blinked.

He rolled his eyes, "If someone has a tattoo, Sanga. Ever since we came back from Volvan's, you, Ashivon, and Tselah have lit up like bonfires compared to everyone else. I've never seen anything like it and it's been driving me insane."

Gabrielle frowned, "I've had court scholars pouring over old texts, but nothing."

Sanga frowned, "Also, you said that if someone knows you're a wordsmith or minder, it dulls the effect. Does it not work on Seers?"

Jamison hummed, "It depends on the interaction usually. It could still work with other items, but the main bonus is telling if someone has a 'Graceful touch'-"

"Jamison, stop it. You're not cool and you're not coining these terms," Gabrielle hissed.

Sanga shrugged, "Too late. They make sense and I don't like saying 'Tattooed people' every other word." Ashivon nodded in agreement.

"But how can you still tell with us? What color are we, if I'm understand you correctly?" He asked.

The siblings shared a look, "Anyone who has ever found out and was tattooed, we just saw them like anyone else. You two know, but you're still glowing a bright white."

"What color is that?" Sanga asked nervously.

Jamison shook his head, "I have... only seen that color on one other person and that was Volvan. The Goddess is usually yellow, the God red, the Guide, teal or blue, but... I guess..."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "It's probably the All. My brother likes to beat around the bush." Jamison sighed in exasperation. 

"Anyway, we have no experience with this, so just... try not to die again, Sanga. I'd rather not try and test Volvan's word, if that even _was_ her," Jamison said. Sanga gave him a dead look and Ashivon tried to swallow a laugh. "But jokes aside, we don't know what these means. Until then, keep going over your daily lives. I have some reports to go over."

Gabrielle winced in sympathy, "Good luck. Are there any more on that isolated village in RockFace?"

Jamison sighed, "I think so. They've been getting agitated and raiding, but no deaths-"

"Did you say RockFace? Small town to the south, right near giant cliffs?" Sanga asked. She was pale and gripping Ashivon's hand tightly. He seemed confused for the most part, so whatever this was, it was definitely urgent.

Gabrielle blinked, "Yes, was there something-"

"RockFace was a small outpost city. We got most of our fish out there. I only heard about them because we had a murder baby originate from there and everyone called them Fish Face because of it," She swallowed. "I-If they've been doing raids-"

Jamison instantly caught on, "Something's wrong. Gabrielle, assemble two Platoons."

Ashivon frowned, "Sanga, what's-"

"We're not done, Ash-" She started, but the siblings' heads all but snapped to look at them.

"No, you two are done. You've done more than enough. Stay out of our way," Jamison growled. Gabrielle nodded and began to march out the door. Sanga tried to stand, but Ashivon squeezed her hand. She opened her mouth to protest, but saw the look of utter defeat on his face.

He swallowed, "Sanga, let them handle it. We don't know anything about this place. They know what they're doing." Sanga pursed her lips, but knew he was right. She collapsed in her chair with a deep sigh. He hummed, "I know, Sanga. I know."


	9. The Graces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to get all this down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the Golden Cathedral can be found in the discord story, chapter three

Sanga held up her hands, "Ok, I'm sorry, I've heard all of this, but... can someone explain it please?"

Gabrielle and Jamison shared a look. The Queen hummed, "What part do you need?"

"All of it. Wordsmiths, Seers, Minders, the Graces, and what's this All?" She asked.

Ashivon blinked and nodded, "Now that you mention it, I'm curious about that too." The rest of the group was handling Platoon duties, so they were alone.

Jamison sighed, "I'm going to have to start from the very beginning, aren't I?"

Gabrielle grinned, "I'm afraid so. Such a shame you're just a myth nerd." She elbowed him and he pushed her chair away. Garbrielle stuck her tongue out and Jamison rolled his eyes.

"You're so immature," He grumbled. He turned back to the group, "Anyway, we don't know what there was in the beginning, but what we've gathered is this: there was a head deity and they created everything. The problem is that in doing so, they nearly faded out of existence. They made the Goddess, God, and the Exiled."

Ashivon frowned, "We heard Volvan call the Exiled the Guide."

Jamison paused, "What?" He got up and raced over to a bookshelf. He muttered to himself insistently as he looked over the bookshelves. "Gabby, Book of Beginnings, Grandfather's copy-"

"Bookshelf B, third row, fourth spot," She offered instantly. Jamison nodded and ran over and wrenched a massive book off a shelf. Grunting as he pulled it up, he ran his hands over it gently, but quickly.

"Where is it, where is it," He growled. His eyes seemed to find something, "And so, Guide thee Exiled across from the Goddess to the God-" He whirled around, "Gabby, it's been wrong this whole time!"

She swallowed, "Are you saying-"

He nodded and groaned, "Teacher Pallas was right."

Ashivon and Sanga shared a look, "What?

Gabrielle sighed, "We... had a tutor throughout our childhoods who taught us. They were forceful, but they were usually right. The only thing we disagreed on was that the third Grace's name actually was. Pallas always said it was the Guide, but Exiled had been around for hundred of years, so I guess either would be correct."

Jamison nodded and returned to his chair, "Right, but... continuing on. The All practically vanished. They had no power, but it left the God, Goddess and... Guide... alone. The thing was, in creating them, they were also given a physical form on earth. These were found and revered, but they were fought over in the beginning. Fenry, even before the split with Divinity, had to fight to assemble all three. We eventually managed to get all of them in the Golden Cathedral, or the Church of the Three Graces. You remember hearing about that, right?" Ashivon and Sanga nodded as they remembered the talk about the mystical church.

"Well, between the three, when they were all pushed together, scorched a symbol into the ground. Guess what it was?" Gabrielle asked. 

"The sign of the three graces?" Ashivon tried. She nodded and looked back to her brother.

He nodded, "People grew curious. 'Why that symbol?' Well, I can't even begin to fathom how, but they managed to make the tattoo ink and implanted it. They found having it on the chest, over the center of your existence, worked the best. Apparently some people played around with them and found that taking away some parts out would inhibit some of the graces, but one part was essential." He took out a piece of paper and found an inkwell with a pen. He drew out five different images. One was the complete graces tattoo, another was the Divinity Tattoo, a third was its mirror image, another was a circle with a line just cutting it in half, and then the last was just lines.

Sanga frowned, "I don't get it?"

"Through trials, we came to find that they all need the circle. We're playing on guess work still to say that it's the All, but that's our best guess. But apparently they react so badly with each other because they remember their parent and somehow, their emotional state is also linked into the tattoos. A theory I have-" Jamison said.

Gabrielle groaned, "Jamison, no-"

"Is that it's the All seeing their children in pain and because their existence is, well, everything, everything feels it. Tattoos are pretty much focal points so whereas everyone feels it, it's focused more on the tattooed. But that's my theory," He said proudly.

Gabrielle stared at him, "You're an idiot."

Ashivon scratched the back of his head, "We kinda heard Volvan telling the story and even she said it was the graces."

"You know what, fine," He huffed. 

"Drama queen," Gabrielle huffed, rolling her eyes. Jamison glared at her. Sanga tsked and he turned to her.

"Thank you, carrying on. So, two things happened with the creation of the Three Graces: the True Priests and the gifted," He started. "For whatever reason, True priests came to be a step above regular Tattooed. It could be that they exemplify their respective Deity's key points, or they just really liked them. We don't know that yet either. We can't seem to get an answer about it. But the Gifted are a different story."

Gabrielle cut in, "Speak no evil, see no evil, hear no evil."

"Wordsmiths, Seers, and Minders, right," Ashivon nodded.

Jamison nodded, "Right. Each one has a certain correlation. Wordsmiths have a special connection to the Goddess, as they usually use their ability to their or others' advantage. Seers have a connection to the Exiled, er, Guide, as they usually use it to look for signs of deception or hidden threats. Minders are more of the God's domain, but for two reasons. They have a disturbingly high suicide rate, but also because there is no greater social equalizer than someone's thoughts." Jamison was a little tense as he listed the reasons.

"Oh," Sanga muttered, looking down.

Ashivon frowned, "I hate to say this, but Seers seem to get the short end of stick."

Gabrielle grinned, "Actually, Seers have a few special abilities my dear brother probably forgot to mention."

Jamison hummed, "Seers can not only see things in greater detail, but we can also usually tell if someone is more in touch with the Graces or if an object is more... attuned to the Graces as well."

"What?" Sanga blinked.

He rolled his eyes, "If someone has a tattoo, Sanga. Ever since we came back from Volvan's, you, Ashivon, and Tselah have lit up like bonfires compared to everyone else. I've never seen anything like it and it's been driving me insane."

Gabrielle frowned, "I've had court scholars pouring over old texts, but nothing."

Sanga frowned, "Also, you said that if someone knows you're a wordsmith or minder, it dulls the effect. Does it not work on Seers?"

Jamison hummed, "It depends on the interaction usually. It could still work with other items, but the main bonus is telling if someone has a 'Graceful touch'-"

"Jamison, stop it. You're not cool and you're not coining these terms," Gabrielle hissed.

Sanga shrugged, "Too late. They make sense and I don't like saying 'Tattooed people' every other word." Ashivon nodded in agreement.

"But how can you still tell with us? What color are we, if I'm understand you correctly?" He asked.

The siblings shared a look, "Anyone who has ever found out and was tattooed, we just saw them like anyone else. You two know, but you're still glowing a bright white."

"What color is that?" Sanga asked nervously.

Jamison shook his head, "I have... only seen that color on one other person and that was Volvan. The Goddess is usually yellow, the God red, the Guide, teal or blue, but... I guess..."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "It's probably the All. My brother likes to beat around the bush." Jamison sighed in exasperation. 

"Anyway, we have no experience with this, so just... try not to die again, Sanga. I'd rather not try and test Volvan's word, if that even _was_ her," Jamison said. Sanga gave him a dead look and Ashivon tried to swallow a laugh. "But jokes aside, we don't know what these means. Until then, keep going over your daily lives. I have some reports to go over."

Gabrielle winced in sympathy, "Good luck. Are there any more on that isolated village in RockFace?"

Jamison sighed, "I think so. They've been getting agitated and raiding, but no deaths-"

"Did you say RockFace? Small town to the south, right near giant cliffs?" Sanga asked. She was pale and gripping Ashivon's hand tightly. He seemed confused for the most part, so whatever this was, it was definitely urgent.

Gabrielle blinked, "Yes, was there something-"

"RockFace was a small outpost city. We got most of our fish out there. I only heard about them because we had a murder baby originate from there and everyone called them Fish Face because of it," She swallowed. "I-If they've been doing raids-"

Jamison instantly caught on, "Something's wrong. Gabrielle, assemble two Platoons."

Ashivon frowned, "Sanga, what's-"

"We're not done, Ash-" She started, but the siblings' heads all but snapped to look at them.

"No, you two are done. You've done more than enough. Stay out of our way," Jamison growled. Gabrielle nodded and began to march out the door. Sanga tried to stand, but Ashivon squeezed her hand. She opened her mouth to protest, but saw the look of utter defeat on his face.

He swallowed, "Sanga, let them handle it. We don't know anything about this place. They know what they're doing." Sanga pursed her lips, but knew he was right. She collapsed in her chair with a deep sigh. He hummed, "I know, Sanga. I know."


	10. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rare Zariath and Hargens only chapter! It'll have a sister-chapter with revamp's episode 67!

Zariath swallowed as he looked at his father nervously, "Yes?"

Zarinch crossed his arms, "Why did you change your name? Do you know how much you've upset your mother?" The man towered over his son and Zariath shrunk back slightly, even if he felt ridiculous doing so. He was a grown man, but... he had a point.

"I wanted to keep it pure, Dad. I... I was accused of doing something I shouldn't have and-" He was cut off by a hand gripping his shoulder.

Zarinch stared at him with brilliant yellow eyes, "Son, your mother and I are proud of you, no matter what you've done. But you cast away a part of your mother's legacy. She's hurt by that-"

"You don't think I know that?" Zariath asked back sharply. He glared at his father, "You don't think I regretted it every moment since I've changed it? I wanted to be known as Zariah, but-"

"What are you scared of, Zaifa?" His father asked quietly.  Zariath paused. He hadn't been called that with that tone since he was a small child. He remembered sniffling, remembering the story of the mountain-top dragon who would tear off the toes of children in their sleep and eat them before they woke up. His mother had been keeping an eye on the year's litter and his father was the only one home. Zariath knew he would do anything to protect his children and even seen him return from the fight with the Jarik. He had been bathed in blood and had a haunted look in his eye, but he kept Zariath close. He also kept a close eye on the egg that was nestled in front of the fire. Zariath knew at that point that his father would do whatever it took to keep his family safe.

Zariath sighed and his shoulders slumped, "I... I guess I was scared, I wasn't thinking right. I didn't know what was going to happen and I wanted to distance myself a little bit from the past. I-I met Hargens and I didn't want- I don't know, Dad. I... I guess I wanted to distance myself from what I was."

"You'd be stepping into a new skin," His father summarized. Zariath nodded weakly and Zarinch sighed. "Son... your mother and I are still proud of you no matter what, but even if Ulziath tells you otherwise, she's still hurting. She feels like you gave up a part of her."

Zariath shook his head, "I never meant it like that." 

"I know, Zaifa, but you need to let your mother know that you're not throwing your roots away," He said before pulling him in for a hug. Zariath slumped into his father's hold and nodded.

"I'll talk to her, but..."

Zarinch chuckled, "You might want to talk to your human about something. I think she's listening in." Zariath's ears twitched, but he heard something scrap along a wall on the inside of the house. His eyes narrowed, but he nodded. The two separated and they looked inside the den. Hargens sat between Volgen and Drooden, snuggled between them. Sanga and Ashivon were in a far corner, well away from everyone else, but Ashivon's scent still permeated the air. Jamison and Doc were sitting next to Ulziah, talking about something under their breath.

Zariath paused in the doorway, "Rayshal, you wanted to talk?" The name immediately silenced everyone.

He wasn't speaking as a commanding officer or even professionally. This was a boyfriend wanting to talk to his girlfriend.

She nodded, pushing herself up, "Yeah, I'm coming, Zeze." Zariath trailed into a deeper corner of the house and into a small room. It was dusty, but efforts had been clearly made to clean it up. An unusually small seat was in the corner, but Zariath sat in it with no problem, sinking into the cushy material. Hargens trailed after him awkwardly, "What is this place?"

Zariath looked around, "This was my room, and when Chevon was born, it became hers and I shared it with her until I got too big. But... you wanted to talk about something?"

She nodded and went to sit on the nearby wall, but Zariath shook his head, gesturing her over. She smiled and sat across his lap. Leaning her head on his collarbone, she relaxed, "I, uh..." Hargens took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I know that I've joked about it before, but... I... wouldn't... mind... having children someday." She played with her fingers and Zariath stiffened and she swallowed, "I... I know it's still early, but... I wanted to let you know... In case... you ever wanted a child." She shrunk in his arms, "I know I can be a lot sometimes, but... I do want a family, Zariath, even if it means maybe not having any grandchildren-"

"Rayshal..." Zariath whispered, cutting her off. She whimpered and Zariath wrapped his arms around her tightly, "It's still early, but I'd want to think about it more. Why are you bringing this up now?" His eyes searched her nervous form, unable to see her face.

She reached for his hand and fiddled with his fingers, "I heard what you were talking to your dad about and... I wanted to let you know that if we ever do have a kid... I would be fine if you wanted to use part of your old name, even if you don't go by it anymore..." She swallowed again, trying to keep back terrified tears.

Zariath tucked her under his chin, "Ray... My name is still with me, but I have my own. I... Thank you, Rayshal. I'll keep that in mind, but do you want to have this conversation later?" He turned his head sideways so he could nuzzle her slightly. 

"I just wanted to let you know," She said, leaning onto his chest. He moved his free hand to run his fingers through her hair.

"Rayshal... Thank you. I'd love to have a child someday, but... maybe not for a while?" He said quietly. Hargens relaxed somewhat and leaned into his chest more.

"I'm not asking tomorrow, Zariath. Or the next year, or two, but... We can talk about this later, right. I'm sorry for bringing it up-"

Zariath purred quietly, "Rayshal, you would have let this fester until I would have to dig it out. Thank you for telling me." He leaned to kiss her forehead, but she turned her head at the last moment. Zariath chuckled as he enjoyed the moment. Hargens pulled away first, but there was a twinkle in her eye.

"Thanks for not freaking out. I know you probably wouldn't, but..." She laughed hesitantly and Zariath sighed through his nose, pushing the air over her face. She groaned, but laughed more sincerely, "Zariath!"

He hummed, "I told you, let me know when things get rough. I'm here." Hargens smiled up at him and nodded.

"Right, I'll work on it. Can... Can we just sit here?" She looked around the room in wonder, but chuckled as she saw teeth marks on anything resembling a corner, not to mention all the claw marks decorating the walls.

Zariath caught the object of her attention, "Nurseries tend to be a little... interesting. I think Mom and Dad still have a bunch of my old toys, if they didn't give them to newer litters." 

Hargens smiled, "I remember you told me about the time you climbed a little too high, the story with the snake?"

He chuckled, "I remember that one..." He soon began to retell it again, even though he had told Hargens the story dozens of times before. She smiled and leaned her head on his chest, and slowly drifted to sleep. Zariath smiled as he gazed at her gently, brushing some hair out of her face. He hadn't been lying. Maybe he did want children one day, but... He was still worried about his sentence. His village welcomed him back so far, but only under the understanding that he was still within service. Hargens also couldn't live out here. She could try, but there was a reason no human could live out here. The conditions were too rough. He also couldn't take her away from the platoons or the capital, but... He sighed as he settled in. 

They'd have time to think about it. But they knew that the other wanted a legacy and that's all that mattered.


	13. For the Love of Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are messages I want to get across to certain people and some situations overlap a lot. Comment if you think you know what they are, but I will not confim until it's correct.
> 
> And... Thanks to everyone.

Hargens was curled up under the tree, staring out over the field in front of her house. Zariath was curled into her side, his head in her lap, and snoring quietly as she ran her fingers through his peppering hair. She sighed and let her head fall back as she watched the sunlight drift through the leaves. 

"For the love of another..." She began, musing to herself. "I would walk through heaven and hell for you," She continued. She looked down at Zariath and she smiled, feeling tears enter her eyes. "You are by best friend, and I would do anything for you. Things you wouldn't dream of." She sighed again shakily and her fingers trembled as she paused. "You are the only thing I have and I wouldn't give you up for the world. The kids are growing up and... I don't want you to leave." She kissed his head, wincing as her heart protested at the awkward strain.

"For the love of another... You picked me and I rose up. I know I'm annoying sometimes, but you encourage me to thrive. You let me be myself and... I know I can be a lot, well, a lot and I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you thank you enough." She swallowed and let her head fall back. "I love you and I thank you, Zariath, my friend, my company, and my everything." She smiled through the tears and let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Zariath hummed as he was curled up in his favorite chair, reading, and cradling Hargens close as she slept. He brushed some of her grey hair out of her face as she muttered in her sleep. He chuckled, "You really are a strange one, Raifa, but you are my emotion when I cannot express any myself. For the love of another, I will safeguard your heart close, so long as you continue to shine. I am but a shadow to your light. You are positivity to my every negative comment, to my every overstep. I thank you for being my light."

He kissed her forehead, chuckling as she smiled in her sleep and snuggled deeper into his chest. "You gave me someone to look after, to keep me distracted from my suffering state of mind and showed me the lighter part of life, no matter how challenging it might be. So for the love of you, we can grow together, but only if you don't drift away from me." He yawned and put down his book, curling around Hargens more, even as his back protested slightly.

* * *

Harrison smiled as he brushed his fingers through his pregnant wife's hair, "My li'l bubble of love." He chuckled and touched her stomach and he felt the child press into his hand. His wife hummed and he chuckled, "My perfec' every'in'," He said. "I don't know what I'd do withou' you, bu' jus' like our vows, if we somehow par' ways... Then I'll wish you the bes' in life an' in death. I'll keep goin', either to keep your memory goin' or jus' to spite you, bu'..." He sighed and looked out the window.

"I love you too much, Cherry. For the love of another... I than' you for keepin' my head on straigh', even when I can' kick myself to do i'..." He sighed and carefully moved out from under her. Harrison knelt in front of her and kissed her gently. Tucking a pillow under her head and covering her with a blanket, he went to get his bags packed. After all, he was heading to the Capital tomorrow to get recruited in.

* * *

Volgen cried as she watched her son face his bride, "For the love of another... I hope she treats you well, kid. I love your dumb ass so damn much..." Her quiet mutterings got her odd looks, except from her friends, who knew and understood. "I'll always be here for you, even if you fuck up just as much as I did, and I'll love you no matter what, Donut. I want you to be everything I couldn't be and... I think you've turned out just fine," She chuckled tearfully and wiped her eyes as she watched the Priest raise his hands. Three orbs of light appeared above them and Drooden lit up. 

Annabelle chuckled and pulled him into a kiss, one that Drooden let her take over. Volgen smiled at them as they celebrated their official marriage and she looked down, "Even if you won't need me as much, I'll be right here when you need me and... I will beat the world into nothingness if it hurts you. I will swear on my blood and my dying breath that... for my love of you, nothing will hurt you-"

"Hey, Mom!" Drooden called and Volgen;s head snapped up. He paused when he saw the tears, but smiled in understanding and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug and his form shook slightly. "Thank you for everything. I'm never going to forget it. I love you, Mom. Thanks for being there." He pulled away and Volgen paused as she saw the tears in his eyes.

She chuckled weakly and wiped at his eyes, "Dumbass, you're going to mess up your wife's eye candy. It's the only thing you didn't get from me and your only redeeming quality." She chuckled and licked her thumb before wiping at his face.

"Damnit, Mom," Drooden whispered, grabbing at her wrists. "I love you," He whispered before hugging her again. "Thanks for keeping my dumb ass alive."

"Thanks for keeping my dumb ass out of trouble and safe," She whispered back. She pulled away and looked at the bemused bride watching them. "Oi, Bitch, we're trying to have a mother and son moment. I told you when I first met you that if you broke his heart, I'd take out your eye. I'll say now that if you break his heart, I'll take out them both."

Annabelle chuckled and walked over, "I love you too, Volgen. But aim for my ankles first so I can't run."

Volgen chuckled weakly and looked at Drooden, "I knew there was a reason I liked her."

He glowed as he looked at his girlfrie-wife. His wife. "Same here, Mom. Same here." He took his wife's hand and led her out of the church.

Volgen sighed and smiled, "For the love of another... I'm letting you go."

* * *

Drooden took deep breaths as sweat dripped down his face. His niece, his adorable niece, was safe. Gracia was curled around her, dried tear trails running down her face as she slept peacefully for the first time that week. He smiled in relief and went back to the guest room where Annabelle was sleeping with their son in a crib nearby. He smiled in relief and went to sit on the bed. "Is this what it was like, Mom? To see someone you care about sick and in pain? I love it when you keep in contact, but... you don't write me as much as you used to. Maybe I should start writing stuff again, to make you proud?"

He looked over to the crib, "Yeah, that sounds nice. For the love of another, I want to make you proud. I want to live up to what you want me to be. I want to be everything you dreamed up. I won't let the memory of what used to be fade, even if time moves on and we're replaced." He looked down at his hands. "I've done a lot of stuff, Mom. I don't know what's made you proud or what's not, but I'm going to keep doing my best." 

He settled into bed next to his wife, knowing that he was doing everything in his power to make his family proud and keep them safe.

* * *

Sanga sat across from Ashivon at their kitchen table, watching their kids play out front. "So, they're the next, huh?" They each had one hand supporting their head, but their other was wrapped in their spouse's free hand.

He hummed, not looking away from the window, but he squeezed Sanga's hand. "So, do you think they're going to learn what we've done in the past? The good and the bad?"

"A part of me hopes so, but... Another part of me hopes they don't. I've done some embarressing things," Sanga chuckled.

Ashivon smiled, "Tell me about it. But... I don't think I'd mind moving aside for the new kids, so long as they can step up to the challenge like we did."

Sanga chuckled again, watching as Ashiverah make a mud pie and tried to pass it to his older sister. She gave a nod of approval, but didn't take it from him. He shrugged and got to work on a new one. "That's a tough challenge, Ash. Do you think they can do it?"

"I don't know yet, but... I know that someone will come to step up, even if we're already gone," He mused. "But there is a lot for them to do and this is such a small world."

"It'll get bigger, trust me. I just hope our memory sticks around," She responded. Her eyes fell down to the table and Ashivon put his other hand on top of her still free hand. 

"It will, one way or another. Even if something bigger and better comes around, we were still there," He stated with an understanding smile. Sanga returned it.

"For the love of another, Ashivon, we will last as example. We will show them the way, so they don't make the same mistakes we did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to put a note that I'm fine! This was just hard to write


	14. The five times Sanga kissed Ashivon and the One time he kissed her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm procrastinating on homework and I'm a sucker for 5+1

1:

Ashivon panted as he ran past person after person, each having been clawed, bitten, or murdered in a various other number of ways, all by his hand. No matter how much he knew that this couldn't be real, he couldn't get out of it. He saw Sanga... standing in the ring, a terrified look on her face as she held nothing but a stick in her hand. He couldn't do anything as he took step after step... walking closer to her... And there was nothing he could do-

He snapped awake, sitting up. He was wrapped loosely in a blanket and crickets still chirped away outside the window as the midnight moon poured in the window. He gasped for air and looked to the bedspace next to him. Sanga was sleeping peacefully, hugging her pillow tight and mumbling in her sleep. He sighed in relief and reached over to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, but he hesitated. This was the same hand that... ended so many. He shrunk into himself and tucked his hands under his armpits. He... He couldn't wake her, not now-

"Ash?" Sanga mumbled sleepily as she pushed herself up. "Did you have another nightmare?" She sat up completely and yawned. Rubbing at her eye, she peeked at Ashivon. Slowly pitching forward, she wrapped him into her arms. "It's ok, Ash. They're not here. You're out, you're free, ok?" Ashivon hummed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I... I know, Sanga, but... sometimes..." He looked away, but Sanga reached for his chin. She literally dragged his gaze back to her and she frowned.

Pouting, she shook her head, "They're not taking you, not if I have anything to say about it. But for now, they're not here, ok?" She held him close and Ashivon felt himself relax. There was just a way with her that made everything melt away. Sanga's noise of approval brought him back as she smiled. "Until it's that day, snuggle me and go back to sleep ok?" She leaned up and kissed him gently. It might have lasted longer than a simple peck, but Ashivon had to fight off a yawn when they broke apart. Sanga giggled and kissed his nose. "Now to bed with you, Ashivon. I'll be here in the morning, ok?"

He nodded sleepily and laid down, pulling Sanga close. Tucking his nose into her hair, he took a deep breath and fell asleep.

2:

Ashivon was diving into a new book when he felt a familiar pair of lips ghost over his temple. He managed not to jump and decided to annoy Sanga, so he ignored her. He heard Sanga huff and kiss his forehead again. He continued to ignore her, but a smile was starting to appear on his face.

"I know you're ignoring me, Ashivon, and I'm going to keep kissing you until you pay attention to me," She grumbled. He pretended not to hear and he stiffened as he felt Sanga kiss behind his ear and started to drift down towards his shoulder. Ashivon knew he messed up when he giggled when she kissed a ticklish spot on his neck. He all but  _felt_ Sanga's grin and she fell over the back of the couch so she was splayed across his legs. As she sat upside down, she looked at him and giggled. "You're silly."

He smiled, "Not as much as you." He returned to his book and Sanga groaned.

3:

Sanga grinned as sweat poured down her face. The crowd was cheering as she finished the race, and she looked around for Ashivon. With the puffiest pair of head phones she had ever seen, she saw him standing near the finish line. She stumbled over and grinned, "Hey, how'd I do?" He cocked his head in confusion and Sanga sighed. "Just kiss me," She shouted, but Ashivon frowned in confusion.

She sighed and leaned up, grabbing the collar of his shirt to kiss him. It took Ashivon three seconds to realize what was going on before he laughed deep in his chest and started to kiss her back. He never heard the crowd cheering.

He found out that the reason she was so happy was because she managed to beat one of the fastest runners of the town and she admitted she nearly passed out at one point. She was just so proud, and Ashivon was too. That was his wife!

4:

Ashivon smiled as he talked about his day with Sanga. He made sure his gaze never left the carrots he was cutting, but he made sure his tail was wrapped around Sanga. She never said anything about the subconscious action, so he didn't either. 

He paused when he heard Sanga put her knife down and walk over. He turned, but she stood on tiptoe and kissed him quickly before going back to cooking. Ashivon blinked and faced her, "What was that for?"

She smiled as she looked over her shoulder, "I just wanted to kiss you, Ash. That's all." She looked back to her activity and he smiled. Turning back to his own, he thought. What did he do to deserve her? She who never judged him, even when he hurt her. She who never left his side when all seemed lost. She who peppered him in kisses and love when he had been nothing but a murderer before. He sighed, but turned back around. He smiled as he heard her humming and dancing in place. Only Sanga, huh?

5:

Ashivon smiled as he looked into the living room and saw Sanga sleeping on the couch. She was mumbling quietly, so he knew she was definitely asleep. Walking in slowly, he made sure he didn't step on any of the twins' toys, but it seemed Sanga had picked up before she fell asleep. He purred quietly and gently picked her up. She sighed and leaned into him. He carefully plodded to their bedroom and tucked her in. "I love you, Sanga," Ashivon whispered before kissing her forehead softly.

"Lov' you too," Sanga mumbled before she snuggled deeper into the bed. Ashivon chuckled as he knew she was sleep-talking, but even then, she still meant it just as much now as then she did when she was awake. He kissed her forehead again and went to settle in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but I have priorities


End file.
